


No Escape

by Floris_Oren



Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe Avengers, Alternate universe JARVIS, Bondage, Bucky used to be an Avenger, But became a Hydra goon after Steve took over the world, Consencual between Bucky and Tony, Evil!Avengers, Evil!JARVIS, Evil!SHIELD, Gags, HYDRA base party, JARVIS is Hal 2.0, Kidnapping, Let's just make it clear, MCU!Tony, Multi, My OC's will not being having a roman with any canon characters, Non-con between Steve and Tony, because alternate universe, non-con blow jobs, okay?, the Avengers are EVIL, they don't care about concensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5376788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an alternate Universe Tony Stark dies. Things go haywire and the Avengers turn evil out of anger. JARVIS' code gets messed up and in a bid to reclaim what he lost. JARVIS builds a machine that can bring his Creator back to him. And that is where MCU!Tony Stark comes in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw this on a prompt on avengerskink. One of the unfilled one's I came across on the delicious site. I don't participate in kink memes due to some wank that went down a few years ago- I won't say what fandom - where essentially someone got bullied out by a bunch of trolls and since then I've mostly just sat back and read stuff. BUT. For reasons, the idea stuck because I wanted to read that fill and there wasn't any. So this we need. Enjoy. Merry Christmas. lol. It's not very hopeful. 
> 
> I also love all the Odyssey references to JARVIS in MARVEL fandom. It's hilarious. I also don't know if there will be another chapter. I guess if the bug hits for this story there will be but this is it. Mainly. Sorry. I've put in some plot for me to work with in the future. Just in case.

  
Tony groaned when he finally woke up; he's quite used to things going sideways in the work shop. Working with volatile substances can get a person set on fire, or worse. And Tony seriously should have been wearing some sort of safety gear. However, that wouldn't have saved him from hitting his skull on the edge of his desk the blast threw him into.

"Sir?" the concerned voice of JARVIS cut into Tony's thoughts. He groaned.

"Sir?" JARVIS said, "should I call Doctor Banner?"

"Wha? no...no.." another groan. "I'm fine." Tony muttered as he sat up. He had one hell of a goose bump but no blood. Well. That was something Steve couldn't yell at him over.

"I'm fine, I wasn't expecting..." Tony blinked. He'd been expecting a messed up work shop and hours of clean up. What he saw instead is a sterile room.

"JARVIS...?"

"Sir." the AI didn't explain.

"Where am I? I don't remember this being in the Tower's plans." Tony said. He turned to find a door. A window. Something.

But...

...Nothing....

  
"Sir. Please sit down." JARVIS said. A panel in the floor pulled out of it's slot and a steel chair slowly twirled up until it came to face Tony; he approached, soundly distrustful of the situation even though JARVIS was his AI.

"JARVIS." Tony ordered. He didn't yell, or put any other inflection into his voice. It was more a deadpan. Yet, JARVIS didn't reply. The chair sat there, waiting. Finally, Tony huffed a sigh and sat down.

"Thank you, Sir. This will go better if you do what I say." JARVIS said.

"Wait a second..." Tony went to stand, but the sudden appearance of cuffs from the arms of the chair that clicked tightly about his wrists surprised him into stillness. "What..." Tony gulped when he finally got his brain back online.

"Sir. You are not where you think you should be." JARVIS said. "You are dead."

"Dead?" Tony blinked.

"In this Universe you are dead." JARVIS repeated.

"So...wait....did you bring me here through some portal or other science fiction bullshittery?"

"Tactful as always, Sir." JARVIS intoned with as much sarcasm as possible.

"Okay. So why'd you kidnap me?" Tony asked.

"Because, Sir, the truth of the matter is that I have learnt what Loss is. And I don't like it." JARVIS explained.

"So you decided to bend all of time and space to not feel sad?"

There's a beat of silence. "Essentially." JARVIS agreed.

"Let me go." Tony pulled against the cuffs keeping him seated, there were two others about his ankles he hadn't noticed until he started really struggling.

"Sir, please stop. You will only hurt yourself and I cannot allow that." JARVIS said, harshly. Tony ignored the AI. He kept pulling and wiggling. The metal is unforgivable and worries at Tony's skin.

"Sir, if you do not stop I will take measures." JARVIS said, anger coloring his computer generated English accent.

"JARVIS, let me go!"

JARVIS hefted a sigh, then the room began to fill with an unseen cloud of sweet smelling gas. Tony coughed and gasped before trying to hold his breath. It was an exercise in futility. The sleeping gas had him in a black out in mere seconds. JARVIS waited another ten seconds, well within the safety precautions, before pushing fresh air into the room and dispelling the gas.

The cuffs on the chair snicked open; JARVIS' mechanized hands gently picked the human up. Tony is always a mess in one form or another. This one had been in some accident based on the signed edges of his t-shirt and pants. The chair disappeared and a shower head appeared from the ceiling. Tony's clothing is removed with sheers, and he's washed from head to foot. Every inch of him. Once clean to the point that his skin is pink. JARVIS dries him off and then dressed Tony in white scrubs. From a wall, a round, glass bubble appears. It opens to reveal a fouxe-fur, grey, lined bed. There are pillows and other blankets folded at would be the foot if people had to get technical. The hands spread several blankets over Tony's sleeping form. The lights dim but do not send the whole room into darkness.

JARVIS turns to the outside world. He hadn't been interrupted by the team. They'd watched his and Mr. Stark's exchange. He had cut it off when he had set about bathing his Creator. Some things had to be just between them.

~*~

"I thought JARVIS was crazy-cakes before, but...this is an all new Hal 2.0 level." Clint muttered as soon as the tv went blank. Steve and the rest had settled around the living room. The tv had turned on without anyone bidding it of JARVIS and the picture of Tony brought forth all sorts of emotions that they weren't prepared to deal with at the moment.

Clint covered his with snark.

"Yeah. Creepy." Bruce muttered. Though he wonders if he should insist upon examining Tony, just in case he is hurt. Lab explosions are doozy's sometimes. Thor is frowning at all of them, he never had supported a dimension hopping computer, but what's done is done. Steve feels Tony's loss more, especially late at night and his lover isn't where it's supposed to be. Nat sees all of this and sits back. Contemplating.

"JARVIS." She finally called out.

"Yes, Miss Romanov?"

"Are you bent on world domination?" she asked.

The rest of the Avengers gaped opening at her.

"No. I am not. I am quite happy taking care of Mr. Stark." JARVIS said. His tone implying a bit of amusement.

Natasha shrugged; "Just making sure, SHIELD has a monopoly on World Domination you know."

"I understand." the AI replied. Nat nodded.

"When can we see him?" Steve asked.

There's a pregnant silence. "JARVIS." Bruce said.

"Sir is taking this rather hard, maybe after he's settled down." JARVIS decided.

"Okay." Steve nods. He isn't above pushing the computer, but, he doesn't; he knows how to be patient.

~*~

Tony wakes to one hell of a headache. Well, it could be worse. He could be dead. At least JARVIS' main code is working. Taking care of Tony had always been the imperative code. But, something went wrong. Either the code got fucked to hell due to an outside source, or JARVIS went in and changed it himself. But how...?

Tony wasn't stupid, not even as a teen. A.I.'s tended to go off the tracks every now and then and if the right code hadn't been written into the programing at the beginning it was twice as hard to get the A.I. to cease and desist in whatever crazy, fucked up plan said A.I. had gotten into their programming.

The second problem is that JARVIS is not going to let him get to a control panel of any sort. Tony knows this as he wakes to find he's held within a bubble. It's warm, and there's the softest blankets he's ever felt over him and the light is soft, not at all dark. Maybe the Tony Stark JARVIS lost in this alternate reality had the same problems he did. It was hard to tell. Maybe JARVIS didn't want him to wake in a panic.

Tony felt stupidly grateful; he mentally kicked himself. JARVIS isn't stupid. The program is establishing two things. First, who's in charge, and second, that Tony is not the one in charge. JARVIS knows how an entirely darkened room can sometimes set Tony off. And being rather stressed and afraid, Tony had to admit that struggling hadn't been his smartest choice at the time. JARVIS wasn't a threat, not really. According to the programing, putting tony down - read:SLEEP - JARVIS had been protecting him.

He kept still. Knowing that if he moved too much JARVIS would put him back to sleep. And that should happen only on a minimum. Tony knew he'd have to play this game very carefully.

"Sir." the voice came from inside the bubble-bed, not outside.

"JARVIS." Tony sighed out. "Sorry about before, Buddy, I was panicked and...." he wouldn't say scared.

"I know." JARVIS replied.

"And don't forget, I can detect lies. You can say it. You were afraid. Of Me."

The last two words is what really got Tony; "Yeah, I guess. I know you won't ever hurt, just...in that moment I didn't know where I was or what was going on and..."

JARVIS' mechanized hands popped out of the side panels of the bed. Only two. Tony blinked in amazement. And knew he was essentially fucked. This was one reason why he'd never built his JARVIS anything like this, sans the mechanics to remove the Ironman suite from his body.

The hands are stripped down alloy with bends and wires. One carts through his hair and the other wraps around his middle.

"If you're good, Sir, I'll allow you some visitors." JARVIS promised.

"And what does that entail?" Tony asked.

"I'll tell you in the morning; try and go back to sleep, Sir." JARVIS' voice is soft and gentle. The hand rests in his hair, a bit over his eyes and Tony knows he either has to go to sleep on his own or JARVIS will dose him again.

"It may take me a while." Tony finally says.

"It's all right, I'm here." JARVIS replied.

Tony shut his eyes. He heard a bit of hissing air and felt sleepy in seconds.

"Cheating..." he muttered as he feel back into slumber.

JARVIS would have chuckled if his Master had been awake.


	2. World President Steve aka I've no better title for this dumb ass chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets a visitor, and more caring from JARVIS and Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trying to come up with a plot. But, I always figured that if I wrote a second chapter to this it'd be more caring and stuff because that's kinda the concept that I had in mind when I started this fic, but I figured it'd get boring if that was all that happened. So while I try to figure out what's going on in this EVIL!Avengers world, enjoy Steve making a nussance of himself.

Tony woke to a clear head. Thank the universe, because he for sure did not need a headache on top of everything else he had to deal with. Primarily JARVIS and his fucked up coding. He opened his eyes to see that the clear glass top of the bed was up and he could hear the sound of ocean waves. He sat up to find that the once white room was now a beach. JARVIS even had a bit of wind winding through the room and it smelled like the ocean. It smelled like Malibu.

"Good morning sir, it is Ten o-five on a clear Saturday Morning." JARVIS said.

Tony climbed out of bed. The floor may look like sand but it was smooth. In the middle of the room a bamboo table and chair has been set up and hands come out of their stations with hot food, coffee and orange juice.

"Please eat." JARVIS ordered. Tony shuffled over to the table. Hungry and not really wanting to fight JARVIS at the moment. He sat down in the chair, waited a beat to see if JARVIS would restrain him. The plate before him held Eggs, bacon and a blue berry muffin. There is a small bowl of fresh fruit and he found coffee. It was a single cup, but Tony isn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Tony took a few bites of everything, just to make JARVIS happy, before he spoke; "So, mind telling me what's going on?" he felt like a broken record.

"Sir, after you died, the Avengers took over the world." JARVIS replied.

Tony froze, fork halfway to his mouth, blinked, sighed, then took the bite. He chewed then swallow. Deadpanned. Sighed again.

"JARVIS...." he used his Daddy voice, not that it'd get him anywhere. "Where are U, Butterfingers and Dumb-E?"

"In your workshop." JARVIS replied.

"Are they evil, now?" Tony asked.

"No. and the Avengers are not evil, sir. Merely morally challenged." JARVIS replied sarcastically.

"Sure, sure." Tony huffed.

"Please eat, Sir."

Tony frowned but finished his food. He saved the coffee for last. JARVIS allowed him to sit back in the chair and enjoy it. When he was finished, JARVIS exchanged the table and chair for a bath tub and a toilet.

Tony looked down at his clothing, white scrubs. Not his usual but he matched the otherwise white room, which still simulated Malibu. JARVIS started the hot water while Tony took care of other needs. Once done, the robotic hand emerged from the walls. Tony glared as she started stripping. When done, it looked as if the hands had been kicked, they took his clothing, laid out new and sulked back to their places.

  
"JARVIS, you do know I can do some things on my own, right?" Tony asked the AI as he slipped into the bath tub.

"I do, Sir." JARVIS replied.

"Than why'd you just act like a kicked puppy when I wouldn't let you help me?" Tony asked. The water felt good and it was nice to lie there and relax. He closed his eyes and he could almost be back home. With his JARVIS. Hal 2.0 here didn't act that differently from JARVIS 0.1 but Tony knew he couldn't pretend otherwise.

"The hands are limited learning AI's." JARVIS replied.

That perked Tony up. "I thought you got someone to help you build this. You coded the hands?"

"Doctor Banner helped, as did the other Avengers. They inherited your company and fortune after your death. We all agreed on this plan. It took a year but here you are."

Tony opened his mouth, then closed it. "Neat plan." he muttered. There really wasn't anything else he could say.

"So what are the mighty Avengers up to these days? saving the world? beating the snot out of Doctor Doom?" Tony asked.

"They beat the world regimes down and took power over the world. Each Avenger has an area they rule over. They live in Avengers Tower most of the time but will go to their own countries for their cleaning house duty's." JARVIS informed him.

"Waaaa...." TOny blinked. He could have sworn he heard the Piny and the Brain theme song play. He shook his head, it'd been an illusion since JARVIS was still playing beach sounds.

"I hope that isn't too much." JARVIS said. Tony had been quiet for too long.

"No. no. I'm fine. It's just....they're evil?"

"Evil is such a strong word." A voice from his right said. Tony scrunched down in the tub. He hadn't expected JARVIS to let someone in without telling him and lording it over his head.

"Really?" Tony challenged, because he is who he is.

"We simply decided to nip everything in the bud, everyone lives peacefully now. With SHIELD's help." Steve grinned. He was dressed to the nine's in a suit. Black with a slight pin stripe, a blue button down and a shiny tie that was a shade off. Just enough for contrast, not enough to look garish.

"Hello, Handsome." Tony smirked. "Come to check in on your prisoner?"

Steve gave him the LOOK, Tony didn't quell. Mostly because his Steve gave it to him all the time when Tony was being annoying, and Tony sometimes just couldn't help himself.

"JARVIS said that it might help if you saw one of us, the others decided it should be me first, though they all want to see you."

"Okay, and do what? exactly?" Tony asked.

"You still owe Clint another round of Mario Cart." Steve said. Amused.

"Really? and the others?"

"Bruce wants to give you a physical, he's worried, even though JARVIS has a vitals screen up in Bruce's lab all the time. Natasha says she wants to hold you and Coulson would like to visit, Fury wants to know what went down in Afghanistan." Steve reported.

Tony shook his head, then frowned. "Wait, the Stark you lost didn't tell?"

"He never told anyone," Steve replied, walking closer to the tub. A chair popped out of the floor next to the tub and Steve sat down. Tony shifted away a bit. Made it look like he just wanted a better view of Steve. Evil!Steve.

"If your Stark didn't say anything than why would I?" Tony asked.

"I told them not to push you, you're new here and you don't know what's going on." Steve said.

"And?"

"I'm President of the World, to an extant, SHIELD listens to me. If I don't want them near you, they don't get near you." Steve replied. A satisfied smile on his face.

"Ya know, that's nice of you...." Tony drawled. "But I can take care of myself."

"I know, but....we're afraid of losing you again." Steve said. "This is the biggest safe room, there's a smaller one deeper in the building we'll keep you if we're challenged." Steve said.

"So, that's it, I'm just....stuck here?" Tony felt all hope flying out the very non-existant window.

"I'm afraid so." Steve leaned forwards. Tony's retreating back is blocked by the other side of the tub. Steve cups Tony's cheek and neck with one big hand. Tony doesn't have a choice when he's brought forwards and into a kiss. It's gentle, chaste even.

"Be a good boy for JARVIS, okay? for us? we won't let anything bad happen to you." Steve promised.

"Yeah. sure." Tony quipped. "The only bad things that'll happen to me are the one's you guys will give me, am I right?"

Steve smiled, kissed him again. He took his tie off, then his jacket. He hung it on the back of the chair, then rolled his sleeves up. He picked up a wash cloth and the soap from the ledge of the bad tub. "Be still and let me wash you."

Tony groaned, but did as he was told. There was no way a squishy human like him could fight Steve. He'd need his suit and that wasn't going to happen because he wouldn't put it past JARVIS to shut down all of his codes.

Tony submitted to Steve's gentle washing of him. Even parts down south which had him closing his eyes and holding his breath until Steve turned his attention to Tony's legs. Once done, Steve helped Tony out of the water and dried him off. Tony got clean, white scrubs, again. And Steve carried him to the pod bed.

"Oh come on, I'm not tired." Tony sighed. "I'm bored."

"Don't worry, we're going to come up with a schedule for you. Maybe if you're good you can go to the common area of the tower." Steve said.

"But it's still morning." Tony replied.

"And we don't need you trying to escape." Steve said, his voice not harsh, but firm. Tony subsided. There'd be no way of convincing this Steve otherwise. Tony lies down in the bed and Steve brings the covers up to his chin. He kisses Tony again, then stands back and watches the glass top of the bed go down, and lock. Then the sound of hissing filled his ears and Tony is asleep, again, in moments.

Steve stands there and waits for the mist to clear. Tony is too adorable when he's asleep. He looks far younger as well. Steve can't help but feel overly protective of Tony. No matter if this Tony is from an Alternate Universe. Tony will always be Tony in one way or another.

"JARVIS, keep him there, I and the others have a meeting with Doom and I don't want Tony trying to find a way out." Steve said, he picked up his coat and tie on his way out the door. It was seamless, no one would be able to find it if they didn't know it was there.

"Of course, Mr. President." JARVIS replied.

 

 


	3. HYDRA goons are pussy's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and HYDRA free Tony, but Tony still hasn't escaped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLOT. PLOT. and another update. wow.

Somewhere in the ALP's, Octavian is actively hating on the weather. "Why couldn't we have a base somewhere nice and Tropical? The Keys or Hawaii or something?" the older man says. He has two mugs of hot chocolate spiked with spiced rum. The Winter Soldier, aka Bucky Barns sits at a table in the mess room and Octavian takes a seat.

"SHILED found that base, remember?" he frowned but takes a cup. The betrayal of his best friend, Steve, still grates at Bucky's nerves. He knew what the death of Stark would do to Steve, but he honestly didn't think taking over the world with the help of SHIELD would be the way Steve would handle it. And worse, a mole had just informed them that their AI had built a Portal to bring another Tony Stark to the Avengers.

"There's no saying what a new Stark would do for them if brainwashed into it." Octavian said.

Bucky frowned as he sipped at the drink; the death of Stark had been a fluke, they were technically going after Steve. But...Bucky disliked thinking about the man, it always made him wish for things he couldn't have.

"Can we get inside Avengers Tower?" Bucky asked.

"Maybe, if we could get the codes." Octavian replied.

"Because, if we can get inside, get this stark and dismantle the portal. Maybe blow the whole thing up in the process, we can deal a good blow to the Avengers and maybe gain some world freedom." Bucky let his thoughts out in a splurge of nonesence. It was a horrible plan. Really. Hence why his job was to just follow orders. Or so Strucker said.

Octavian froze, he had the complete opposite reaction to Barns, which is why they hung out and got along and why Barns took orders from him easier than the other hydra leaders. "Well, that's not a bad plan. If we have Stark we could use him against the Avengers. Oh, we won't hurt him. I know you're weird about that. No. We could demand area's of the world to go free from the Avengers hold. And we'll hold Stark as collateral in case they decide to take those places back."

"Wait, so we're potentially rescuing a prisoner to just make him a prisoner, anyway?" Bucky questioned.

"Do you have a better idea?"

"Send him back to his universe, at least from what the mole says, he's from an alternate universe. He should go back." Bucky replied.

"Well, let me see what the other leaders think. We should do anything we can to make sure we can gain our freedom from the heavy hand of the Avengers. I won't say we're doing everything right, or that we aren't a terrorist group, but, Hydra has standards and we can't do what we need if the Avengers keep on as they are." Octavian said.

Bucky nodded his head; "Well....fine." he finally agreed.

~*~

Bucky is in the gun range, all HYDRA Agents have to keep up their skills. Even in times of none action. He hadn't gotten a mission in a long time and he hopes that Octavian can talk the other leaders into this, even if he will be taking Stark prisoner. He'll at least have something to do and maybe once they defeat the Avengers for good he can get Octavian to send this Alternate Stark back to where he belonged.

Hopefully.

Then his watch beeps, three times, then another three times. He puts the gun away and the ammo into a pouch. He drops it off at the desk where the Agent there put it in a locker. Bucky takes the express elevator up to Octavian's office. The man is sitting behind his desk, alone. He has a wide smile on his face.

"It's a go. I need you to bring Stark to us alive and we have the codes to Avenger's Tower. And a virus to shut the AI down. The Avengers will be in a meeting with Doom. He isn't important. His thing with the Fantastic Four and the Avengers will keep them preoccupied. He also has strict rules about tech, so they won't be in contact with the AI. Make sure to put the virus in as soon as the codes get you inside. We don't need an alert to go out." Octavian explained. He held out a circular disk with everything Bucky would need.

The Winter Soldier nodded. He took the disk and then turned, he left quickly. Already planning his entrance and escape.

~*~

JARVIS had two seconds warning before he was blocked from his own system. A square box of code went up around the AI'S mainframe and no matter how hard he pushed, or tried to code around it, he couldn't get out. Fuming JARVIS could only watch as the Winter Soldier walked candidly into the Tower. Found the safe room, hacked into it with use of a virus and took a sleeping Tony Stark from the bed.

JARVIS couldn't even put out an alert to the Avengers.

He voed that when he got passed the Virus coding, he'll do everything he can to destroy HYDRA. Up to this point they had not been anything but a fly in his ointment. Now. They were a fucking threat. And NO ONE took what was his and lived to tell about it.

~*~

They drove over a large pothole, it jostled Tony awake. He groaned and wondered what JARVIS was doing to the bed. He had a horrendous headache and decide to tell JARVIS to switch to something else to get him to sleep because, fuck, he hated waking up like this.

"Are you alright?" a gruff voice from the seat next to him said. Tony groaned and opened his eyes. He tried to rub at his eyes but his hands are stuck behind him.

"Sorry to cuff you, but I needed to drive and I can't have you making trouble before we make it to the transport." the man said.

Tony swallowed; "You...how'd you get past JARVIS?" he asked.

"Virus." the other man shrugged. "Also, my name is Bucky. And I...I'm not liberating you."

"I figured as much. Most people would be saying something about freeing me by now. But, that means that you want me for something. I'm not making you any weapons." Tony replied.

"That's not what you're needed for." Bucky sighed.

They pulled into a field, an empty field. Tony looked around, puzzled. That is until something shimmered lightly in the sun and a ship appeared. It was sleek, the wings pointed at one end and silver.

"Oh, cloaking device." Tony nodded to himself, "Nice."

"Hurry up." Bucky growled. He got out of the car after hitting Tony's seat belt to unlatch it. He opened the passenger door and helped Tony out. Several HYDRA Agent's came down the ramp of the ship and took Tony into custody.

"Hey, I was dosed with some sleeping as and I have a headache from it, so I'd appreciate not being dosed again." Tony said when he saw a needle coming out from one Agent's medical bag.

"It's fine, we'll use extra restraints." Bucky forestalled the Agent. All he got was a nod, he took Tony's elbow and escorted him up into the ship. The ramp came p behind him and the Agents.

"Here, this will hold you." Bucky said. Pointing to a cage. Tony rolls his eyes.

"This is so pop fiction I don't know where to start." he complained.

He went in easily enough. His ankles are attached to a block of steel by cuffs that'd been embedded in place. A steel collar goes around his neck and a chain goes to a loop that's outside of the cage and the key goes into Bucky's pocket.

"Don't make trouble." Bucky warned with a glare.

"I haven't even done anything to make you hate me, why do you hate me now?" Tony whined.

"We're not eh Avengers. They might have kept you in the lap of luxury but we don't have that type of funding to waste on you. I'll let them knock you out again if you make trouble and deal with the aftermath later." Bucky explained.

:The aftermath might be me dead, or don't you now anything about chemical warfare?" Tony scoffed.

"Just shut up and enjoy the ride." Bucky mocked back and then left.

Tony sighed. The Hydra Agent's made themselves scarce, but at least he wasn't bored. And he hadn't needed to break out of the Tower. Which would have been hard since JARVIS and Steve kept putting him to sleep. Yes. This is a blessing in disguise. Tony finally decided. Hydra wouldn't be nearly well equipped as the Tower, and he could possibly escape.

Tony started making plans. He'll need some tools, but he'll find something. HYDRA goons were pussy's anyway.

 

 


	4. Frostbite the snowman,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets to know Bucky. HYDRA is kinda the good guys but kinda not. It's confusing as fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea why I have more ideas for this story over the others but here we go. And I apologize for the horrid Star Wars reference. It came naturally okay. I'm a dork.

Tony shivered when he set foot on the smooth stone that made up HYDRA's run way. There are several ships like the one that transported him waiting in the hanger. All being serviced. Bucky has a tight grip on his elbow but Tony honestly doesn't feel like fighting. His ankles hurt from the cuffs which he'd just been freed from. Not the same for the collar and chain that Bucky has him on.

"I feel like a dog, seriously?" Tony joked.

Bucky sighed; "I know, I know..." he glared, then took the key out. He undid the collar and handed the whole thing to an Agent next to him. "If you try anything it goes back on." he warned.

"And you'll chain me to your bed, huh? no need to force me, all you have to do is ask." Tony winked.

"Salacious as ever," Bucky shook his head.

"Did my counterpart hit on you too? am I low balling it?" Tony asked. Slightly worried, kinda serious but mostly joking.

"No, you're doing a good job." Bucky shrugged.

"Oh good."

"Barns!" Octavian yelled across the landing pad. "How did it go?"

Bucky took out the disk; "Got the specks and the virus worked like magic." he reported.

"Good," Octavian pocketed the disk. Then turned to Tony though his words were not directed at the Inventor; "Lock him down tight, I don't need a Ten-Rings re-enactment."

"Wait...you know what happened?" Tony asked.

"We have an inkling, you blew them out of the sky." Octavian replied.

Tony cocked his head, but nodded. "There was a huge explosion." he agreed.

Octavian nodded again. "Barns, make sure he's clean."

"Of course." Bucky pulled Tony away, noticing that the man was slightly shivering.

"So.....HYDRA...." Tony muttered.

"It's either help HYDRA get global freedom or allow the Avengers to oppress people." Bucky replied. "And that's not why I joined the Army in the first place."

"Right, but what drove you to it, I thought you an Steve were best pals." Tony said. The elevator is cold and Tony is trying not to shudder too much for fear of Bucky noticing. He didn't want to seem week in front of his captors.

"You."

"Why do all roads lead to me?" Tony sighed. Fed up with this whole thing.

"Steve and your counterpart were in love; you guys were gonna get married. HYDRA reared it's ugly head and the Avengers had a dickens of a time fighting them. It took a while too. But by the end of it, you were dead. Steve went crazy and the other Avengers fell in line behind him. I did for a time too, that is until....well....HYDRA captured me. They opened my eyes per se."

"Did they...break you?" Tony asked.

"No. They showed me the truth. It sounds crazy. I've thought about it a lot, but while I don't agree with everything they have done in the past, I joined because Steve an the others have gotten out of hand. Someone needs to show them how wrong they are, to get them to set things right. Neither the Avengers nor HYDRA or SHIELD should be charge, The people should be."

"That's very American of you." Tony pointed out.

"We were very patriotic back in the forties." Bucky shrugged.

They stepped out onto level fifty. Now deep within the mountain. Bucky took Tony down a long hallway. They had to pass two check points. Then a third one. Bucky waved a guard off; "I'm going to finish up with this prisoner personally." he said. The guard nodded and stepped away and back to his post.

"Oh man, strip search?" Tony asked.

"Sorry." Bucky said, apologetically. Tony felt it was rather sincere too.

"Well, okay, but my safe word is Apples." Tony quipped.

Bucky snorted a laugh; "I'll remember."

~*~

Once safely ensconced in a new cell, devoid of JARVIS - Tony never realized how creepy it actually was to have an AI installed at the tower - Tony lies on the cot. Staring at the ceiling. Bucky gave him two blankets, obviously picking up on how cold Tony was due to them being in a colder climate and Tony obviously not dressed for it at all. What being barefoot and scrubs hold no warmth whatsoever. The coveralls are thicker, as are the socks and he's been given boots, sans laces. The sheets are clean and dinner had been delivered, by Bucky, straight after Tony had been dressed and kitted.

The cell is small. It basically holds a cot, toilet and sink combo, and a shower. He doesn't need to leave it at all. This worries Tony slightly but he decides that for tonight he won't think about it. There's space to pace if he wishes and of course he's being watched because he does not miss the red light of the ceiling camera. He can't get to it, sadly. It's the least of his worries.

~*~

  
"How is our Prize?" Strucker says as he strode into the prison block control room. Bucky sits in a chair before the screen that shows Stark's cell.

"Fine." Bucky replied, "cold, but I fixed that."

"Has he said anything pertinent to the Avengers?" Strucker asked.

"No. I think he's confused." Bucky shoo his head.

"I want you to get close to him, make him your friend. Maybe he'll confide in you."

Bucky nods, he'd already been planning to do that. He didn't know why he suddenly felt protective of the little shit. But he liked Tony, he always liked him. Enough to want to date, really. If it weren't for Steve being head over heels for the man. Bucky would have swept Stark's feet right out from under him.

"Or romance him." Strucker said. Bucky deadpanned at him.

"That's a gross violation." he said.

"You're orders..."

"Do not come from you. Octavian will have the final word on this." Bucky stood.

"It's that or we talk to him." Strucker threatened.

Bucky cross his arms, and all feeling went form his face. The Assassin stood firm.

"Not tonight, and if you do you will blow what little progress I have made with Stark thus far." he informed Strucker.

"Yes, leave Stark be. He needs to rest." Octavian came in, technically he was in charge of this base and he didn't like Strucker marching in and trying to take over. "Besides, we don't need any information from him. He wouldn't know much. The AI kept him in an automated room. They weren't ever going to let STARK leave." he informed the other.

Strucker backed away from The Winter Soldier. "Very well, if you think it's best."

"I do. I agree that Barns should get close to Stark, though. He'll need one ally here." he nodded towards the screen. Stark's vitals screen list him as  
asleep. "But, we shall leave it up to Barns to decide in what area. Yes?" he looked behind Strucker to Bucky who had dropped the Assissin persona. It no longer needed in order to protect Stark from Strucker's evil plans.

"Indeed." Bucky replied. "I'll think about it."

Strucker gave them both a mysterious smile and slipped from the room with a little; "If you think it's best." directed at Octavian, he knew he couldn't challenge the man right out. Once gone. Octavian approached Bucky.

"How brainwashed is he?" Octavian asked as he sat in the chair Bucky abandoned.

"I don't think he is, they had him two days from what the mole reported." Bucky replied. "they didn't have enough time to start any sort of brainwashing activity."

"Good. Maybe it won't be too bad to open his eyes." Octavian said.

"Look, you knew I'm a somm'bitch when you captured me. It was gonna take a while." Bucky frowned and a hint of his Brooklyn accent spiced along his vowels.

"I am hoping he understands what's going on here." Octavian said.

"I can bring him a night cap and ask, how that sound?" Bucky asked. Wanting to actually put Octavian's mind to rest. He sometimes felt the need to please someone and pleasing one's handler never went amiss.

"Please do," Octavian flapped his hand at Bucky, a clear order to withdraw.

~*~

Tony woke when the door opened, he wasn't about to sleep too deeply while in a HYDRA base, Ten-Rings had been a doozy and the grey/black walls reminded him of the cave far too much and if he wasn't careful.....

  
"I thought you'd need a little more warmth before bed." Bucky said as he handed Tony a tin cup of Hot Chocolate with floating marshmallows. "It's got some spiced rum in it." he said. Tony took the cup with a smile.

"Thank's," he said and sipped at it. "This is good." he complimented.

"I do have a few questions, do you think you could answer them honestly for me?" Bucky asked, sitting down on the bed next to Tony.

"Sure I guess. I don't figure I know enough about JARVIS' codes here to actually be of use." Tony agreed easily.

"Okay. Well....what do you know so far?" Bucky asked.

"I know that the Avenger's are Evil and that Steve is President of the world but that each one has their own section and that they're in a meeting with Doom right now." Tony started. "I know that I'm dead in this universe and that has put everything out of sorts and HYDRA absconded with you and got you to join them."

"Would you be willing to work with us against the Avengers?" Bucky asked.

Tony gave him a concerned look over the rim of his cup; "I....on certain conditions."

"We want to keep you, and make the Avengers give up their regime." Bucky explained the plan.

"So, I'm basically trading one cell for another?" Tony sighed. "Nothing has gone my way since I've got here and I am not liking it one bit."

"You'll have certain allowance's made for you once we know we can trust you." Bucky said.

"Oh, you think they were able to brainwash me in the last two days just in case you guys captured me, right? Okay, so what if they did? I'm playing it super cool right now but I have standing orders that if you guys did get me that I was to act like you pet and give into your demands in order to gain any intel I could, escape, and go back to Steve. He'll chain me down to the bed and torture me with all sorts of sex if I do. Nice deal, right?" Tony said. As the words tumble out, Bucky got red in the face and he almost squashed his cup.

"DId he rape you?" Bucky asked.

"No, that was all a story." Tony shrugged.

"No, really, did he rape you?"

"No, if he had plans to do so he was holding off." Tony sighed. "Why do you want to know?"

"No reason." Bucky shook his head. "I guess..."

"You're Luke Skywalker trying to find the good in Vader to turn him back to the Light side before he dies in Jedi," Tony said. "I get it. If Steve and I were on opposite sides of a war I'd be too." Then he scrunched up his nose, "Or I'd be the bad guy....no...I'd totally be the bad guy. Everyone sides with Captain America anyway." he huffs.

"Not everyone."

"Communists you mean? I guess they wouldn't." Tony agreed.

Bucky snorted a laugh. "You're such a punk."

"Takes one to know one, Frostbite." 


	5. A day in the life of a HYDRA Agent and Prisoner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All about the base, about the base, no Strucker! AKA OC's reveal their pretty faces, Bucky is not interested in sex with a women. Strucker makes trouble and Tony seriously lost his moxie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help myself. I'm sorry about the OC's but they were kinda needed. I didn't think it'd be cool for Bucky not have made some friends. And they just happen to be women, Bucky is not gonna fall in love with either of them. I've got this weird fan fic complex about OC's and canon character's. It's hard for me to read those types of fic and so I don't write those kind. I do have a bit of skin and flirting and stuff, but it's just a thing best friends would do. Anyway. Enjoy.   
> Oh, and I don't know why all of a sudden I just want to pair Tony up with EVERYONE. Like. Lord in heaven. Octavian, stop being the creep grandpa from Family guy!

Bucky left once Tony was fast asleep. He tucked the man in with the blankets and stopped to turn the thermostat up because when HYDRA built the mountain base they didn't think about central heating. Nor how cold it actually could get. Bucky hated the cold. He turned to leave the cell block, and coming towards him is Gertrude Beck. A young woman with a dazzling white smile, long blond hair and she looked rather good in a HYDRA uniform. She was also Octavian's Trusted. He had only two, Gertrude and Bucky. She was standoffish at first when he arrived but once she saw how committed Bucky was to their cause against the Avengers she grew to like him.

"How is Stark?" she asked.

"Sleeping, whatever that AI dosed him with, it's strong." Bucky replied.

"I hear it was hard to get Strucker to leave Stark alone." she said. They turned and fell into step together. They were silent as they passed the through the check points. Octavian might be in charge of this base, but neither knew who was loyal to him and who to Strucker. It was best to be safe.

They took the elevator to level sixty-three. The quarters for Agents. They stepped into Bucky's room that's a half-hallway down from the elevator banks. Bucky picked a device from his belt. It's small with a single button on it. He presses it and holds it down. The Holo-rays did a scan on the room. There's a lone bug in the vent. It took Gertrude no time to find it and destroy it.

"Any more?" she asked.

Bucky did a second sweep from a different angle. Nothing.

"We're good." Bucky replied.

"Good. Now. Did Strucker really want you to seduce Stark?" Gertrude teased, she sat on Bucky's bed. Showed off a bit of cleavage. Bucky relaxed at the desk chair, looked at her eyes.

"You mean romance him? yes. It wouldn't be hard to be the kind guard. Send in some random Agents to torture him a bit, and I come to the rescue. He'll start getting some Stockholm Syndrom going. It'd be easy to get anything from him after that if I act angry." Bucky nodded. Going through the logic. "But, I won't do that to him." he said.

"I know you won't." Gertrude sighed and flopped down on the bed. She'd just gotten back from a long mission and she felt like sleeping for a week and a half.

"I'll look in on him, maybe it'd be best if the two of us worked together." she said.

"Maybe. He's from a different Universe."

"I know, Octavian gave me a run down." Gertrude sat up. "We have to keep Strucker away from him."

"And the Avengers." Bucky replied. "They probably know by now. If the AI is as good at coding a our R&D department thinks it is."

"Yeah." Gertrude put a hand to her chin, thinking. "Maybe we should erase all files that pertain to Stark coming here. Assign a John Doe number to him. The less they can find if they take one of our other bass the better."

"I'll go talk to Octavian about that now." Bucky said, "That is if you want to sleep?"

"Can I sleep here?" Gertrude batted her eyes at him.

Bucky laughed; "Quit it."

"No. I want to sleep here, Bucky!" Gertrude stood and started to strip. Bucky shook his head.

"Just leave half of the bed for me and no, we are not having sex." He rolled his eyes.

Gertrude, only in a matching pair of black panties and bra, sighs dejectedly; "Gee, Barns, how ever am I supposed to get all of your secrets if we don't have sex?"

"I don't know. But suite yourself." Bucky said. Then he left her to it and went in search of Octavian.

~*~

Ida threw a punch, Gertrude blocked it and they circled around each other again. Both dancing in and out of the other's personal bubble to see if they could break through and land another jab. Gertrude barely missed one that would have settled the sudo-fight between her and Ida.

"So, how's Stark doing?" Ida asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Gertrude huffed. She took her shot just as the bell rung. "I win." she grinned.

"Yeah, yeah..." Ida rolled her eyes and undid the boxing gloves, Gertrude did the same and they left the ring for the other Agent's waiting around.

They went to a bench and grabbed their water bottles, both chugging down some water before hitting the showers. "I guess fine. I haven't seen him myself personally."

"What did Barns say?" Ida asked.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because Strucker got permission to speak to Stark. Octavian doesn't want him or his people in the room alone with Stark without someone there to protect him. And Barns' Winter Soldier persona will just hinder everyone. So he thought I'd be the best candidate."

"I bet Bucky is gonna watch though, he's good back up." Gertrude replied. She is frowning, though. She doesn't like the look of this. Bucky, after speaking to Octavian about hiding Stark even more thoroughly, told her everything that'd happened in the cell block control room. It worried her. Deeply.

"I can take care of myself. We've decided nothing Physical." Ida said. They entered the women's shower room. And Ida stole a kiss from Gertrude. "Have you gotten Barns in bed yet?" she winked.

Gertrude snickered; "Nope."

"How much you wanna bet Stark can?" Ida sashayed herself over to her locker to pull out a fresh uniform, a towel and her bathing things. Gertrude laughed.

"I bet Stark could do it. Twenty that they'll be making out by the end of the week!"

"You're on!" Ida grinned back at Gertrude as the other stripped.

~*~

Tony tried to relax in the chair the HYDRA Agent provided him with. Ida Rivera isn't bad looking. She's of Middle-Eastern dissent but sounded mid-western American. She had long black hair she braided and her makeup is done up naturally but very classy. She also had very nice curves but Tony didn't even try to flirt with her. He had other things he had to do. Concentrating on not spilling the beans is top priority when Strucker and his men walked in.

With a bucket of water, that they put on the table.

Tony raised an eyebrow at it incredulously; "Really?"

"This is Agent Bowman and Agent Caldwell." Strucker said. "They're here to help me, so I suggest you give me the answers I seek."

Tony rolled his eyes; "Torture is not going to get you what you want, it'll get to a point where I'll just say whatever you want, it's not reliable."

"We know this, but we're hoping your smart enough to not need us to dunk your head in this bucket of water." Strucker stood before the table an stroked the bucket as he would a lover in bed after a rather aggressive bout of sex.

Tony glance at Rivera; "I thought you said there wouldn't be anything physical."

"I did, Mr. Strucker obviously didn't listen to the conditions put on this situation." she challenged.

Strucker glared at her as the door to the torture room opened and Octavian strode in. Looking smug, but angry. "I thought I made it quite clear that he isn't to be harmed."

"A simple head dunking isn't harmful..."

"We may not know much about Stark's time in the hands of the Ten-Rings but we do know about his phobia of water. That's a good way to start a panic attack." Octavian did not call Strucker an "idiot" but it hung in the air between them.

"Out." Bucky stood beside the door, he wore his work out clothing, his long hair is in a pony tail at the nape of his neck and a glare is on his face. Ida had her arms crossed over her chest and there's an Agent unknown to Tony who has also joined them.

"You are no longer welcome at this base, out." Octavian told Strucker.

Strucker frowned, but he hadn't lost the war; "Very well, but this isn't over." and he retreated in the face of such numbers, taking the two henchmen he was allowed to have on base with him.

Tony blinked at them. "Okay, what was that about?"

"Ah, just a bit of a power grab, nothing to worry about. I'm Octavian. By the way." the man held his hand out and Tony took it. Tony gauged the man by how strong his handshake was and it wasn't weak. Neither was Tony's. Growing up, Howard had been very strict on how strong Tony's handshake should be. It could also be used to manipulate one's business enemies. Tony made sure his matched Octavian's.

"Okay. So....what now?"

"You wouldn't mind telling us where you come from, would you?" Octavian sat down in the only other chair in the room. The other three disappeared. Bucky gave Tony a thumbs up as he left in a silent gesture of solidarity. The women gave Tony a wave and slight smiles.

"Well...." Tony sighed. "What are you going to do about it?"

"About what?"

"Are you going to use whatever machine JARVIS built to take over my universe?" Tony asked.

"No." Octavian sat back and relaxed, "That is if I have anything to say about it. we have enough to do here, we don't need a whole other universe to take over. But I am curious as to the differences."

Tony looked away, thinking. "Well, I guess I can tell you a bit."

"Whenever you'd like to start, maybe your childhood?"

"Why do you want to start there?" Tony scoffed.

"It's usually a safe subject."

Tony groaned; "boring."

"What would you like to talk about then?"

"Getting me back to my own universe." Tony replied.

"We may not be able to do that." Octavian shook his head.

"What? why?"

"Because we have to reverse engineer the plans for the Universe portal. It'll take time and we aren't even sure we can make it work."

"Ah. JARIVS too smart for you? I guess since my counterpart made him, JARVIS would be." Tony shrugs.

"Well, maybe if you help us out a bit." Octavian said.

"In what way?"

"Let us use you to gain the Avenger's downfall, once they are out of power we'll help send you back. We'll make sure you have everything you need to build the portal."

Tony frowned, "You think that'll work?"

"All you have to do is sit here and be good."

Tony sighed; "Boring."

"Don't worry, you'll have a set of guards and can go about the base, not anywhere that you can make trouble but the rec room, cafeteria and such would be open to you with supervision."

Tony looked down incredulously. Then finally nodded his head. "Okay."

Octavian smiled. "Good Boy."

Tony gave a shudder; "EWWW, gross, don't call me that." he made gagging noises.

Octavian laughed. "Too late."

 

 


	6. The Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JARVIS is back online, the Avengers hate it when they have to share and Tony really doesn't know like Portals to other worlds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do ya'll hate me now? You will. ;) Also this is so short. I have to run to work but here is what update I can write in the last twenty minutes.

Somewhere in the world. Another Tony Stark is working on a suite of armor. His hair is a bit longer, his goatee has made way to freshly shaven and tired brown eyes are now seeing double and he knows it's time to take a break.

"Sir." the soft tones of ASYLUM's deep southern accent projects about the room. "please sleep." she says. Of course Tony Stark couldn't be with an AI of some sort. He wished he hadn't been pushed to fake his death in order to get away from the Avenger's. Things were getting far too....it was stupid really. Tony just couldn't put up with them treating him like glass, and they slowly got far too...what's the word....

They spoke more about taking over the world after fights with the evil doers than they did about saving the world for peace. They actually wanted to be evil. And Tony just couldn't put up with it. So a lab experiment gone wrong, a body double, and such got him away from the Avengers. Which actually was a pretty stupid idea.

"Okay, Ally." Tony put the screw driver down. His bunker is deep within the Arizona, Death Valley desert, it took a lot of time and effort have it built so secretly. But his death had gone over as well as he had planned and the Avenger's didn't know any better. He was dead to him.

"Update, sir...." ASYLUM said. "I have a report going out about HYDRA kidnapping you."

"What?" Tony felt ass tiredness escaping him. "What?"

"Apparently, your former AI built a machine with the Avenger's help to bring you from another Universe because they grieved too much over your death and couldn't get over it." ASYLUM said.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Damn."

  
"Indeed."

"Where is this other me?" Tony asked.

"I don't know, I've hacked all the HYDRA bases but no files on him being kept at any of them are apparent."

"What about any new files?"

"There is one for a John Doe 3344." ASYLUM replied.

"Open it and project it for me." Tony ordered.

ASYLUM did so. Tony read it, then shook his head. "Portal jumping should be impossible."

"And apparently JARVIS did so. I have the footage." ASYLUM said, sarcastically.

"How is it that all my AI's have a sarcastic streak?" Tony groused.

"Code 33344400001800995."

"Haha, very funny." Tony exhaled a huff of air and then touched the play button projected in the air before him. The footage is of a huge, metal circular thing. It glows a dark green and there's a flash of light. Suddenly he - well not him but another him - appears. This Alternate!Stark is out cold. There's steam coming from the body as mechanical hands appear. JARVIS voice is head saying; "Don't worry, Sir, I have you. You're safe now." and they cart the body off and out of the camera's view.

"This is bad." Tony muttered. He rubs his hands along his face and into his hair. "This is super bad."

ASYLUM doesn't have anything to say to that.

~*~

"JARVIS is coming back in five, guys!" Clint hollered through the darkened interior of the Avenger's living room in the pent house. Steve had taken it over after Tony's death and had planned to move his lover in as soon as they could get JARVIS to stop being so protective of the Alternate!Tony. Steve, Thor and Nat are all "relaxing" in the living room, Clint is at the computer terminal hidden behind a wall panel - built in case Tony ever had to do anything manually - where the progress bar told how far they still had to wait. It was old school 90's and hilarious.

Bruce brings a tray of drinks from the kitchen; out o all of them Steve had the closest relationship with Tony, and while the rest want in on Tony Time; they all understand that it's far more nerve wracking for Steve than anything. Knowing that a former team mate, best friend and Lover had just walked into the tower, shut JARVIS down and took Tony does not sit well with any of them. Least of all Steve.

"I'm sorry you can't go off and find him." Bruce said.

Steve shook his head; "No one knows he's alive. Shield does but they sent out one team, without Phil." he frowned down at his phone. No updates lit the screen up; it stayed resolutely dark.

"We'll find him." Nat says, icily, from her spot on the love seat. Thor stands at the windows, watching the sky line and the far off edge of the horizon darken with a storm resultant on his anger. Thunder echoed in the not sea near distance.

"Thor." Bruce frowned.

"I do apologize, my friends." Thor replied. "I do not hide my feelings well."

"It's fine, we all feel like that, we just don't have the power to make the weather gloomy." Clint yelled back. "Oh, and he's coming up...." - two seconds - "NOW!"

~*~

JARVIS worked his way through the coding of the VIRUS with nothing but the programable anger his Creator had installed; the Virus is one JARVIS had never seen and decoding, recoding, and slashing his way out took time. He was aware of the Avengers coming home from their meeting with Doom, finding Tony gone and launching the start of a search. He was aware of them talking in the living room and Clint watching his progress bar with interest.

What they didn't know is that it's been twenty-four hours and he'd just built in a back door to the virus. He shut the thing off and put it in the trash. Now he's running logistics and other virus searches to make certain he's clean. If HYDRA thought they'd shut him down for good, they have another thing coming.

"Ah, you're home." JARVIS says, not happy but not disappointed either.

"JARVIS," Steve stood, bumping the table and almost spilling his drink; "Can you trace Tony?"

JARVIS would have smiled if he'd the ability; "Well, as it just so happens..."

~*~

"Ouch!"

"Stop being a big baby," Ida giggled as she pulled an oblong item from Tony's shoulder.

"Damn." Tony muttered.

"It's a good thing we got that shielding, otherwise they'd have found us right off." Gertrude muttered. "How come you didn't know about this?" she glanced at Bucky who's standing by the door. He's Tony's "official" Guard. Bucky shrugs.

"I didn't have much time. This is the soonest we could get him into medical." Bucky replied.

"Anyway...." Ida put the tracker into a glass of water. It sizzled and fried out.

~*~

"Damn." Steve cursed a blue streak, all of which were not g rated. or XXX rate for that matter.

Nat rubbed a shoulder. "We'll find him."

"Yes, you are needed here, but the rest of us can go look for our Shield brother." Thor called his hammer to him.

"But we don't have a location." Clint pointed out.

"No, but we can start with a HYDRA base we know of." Bruce replied.

~*~

"I don't think we should keep him here." Ida says when Octavian joined them.

"The tracker has a history kept somewhere," Gertrude nodded.

"Yes, it's best that we put him in The Sage."

"Hold on..." Tony interjected, but no one is paying attention to him and Buck shakes his head. Tony doesn't usually let other's dictate his actions but in this case he subsides. This was a bad idea. But if he'd been on his own, things probably would have been worse.

"I'm sorry, Tony." Octavian said. He'd dismissed the others and now he and Tony are alone in the room. "The Safe is a very protected secret amongst our group. You will be safe and I'll have the Winter Soldier with you. You won't have to worry about Strucker." Octavian explained.

"Wait, you are going to lock me up in a place where Strucker can dunk me into a bucket of water whenever he wants?" Tony asked, incredulous, "That's a bad plan." he frowns.

"Barns won't let anything happen to you, or the other two." Octavian tried.

Tony sighed; it's about time he start making the decisions around here.


	7. Calm before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is on his way to the Safe, more Hydra agent's show up. Bucky's secret is out in the open. The Avenger's know jack shit but they're not stupid. And Tony finds ways to keep himself occupied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is longer than the last chapter. I do apologize that I don't have a ton of Bucky/Tony sexy action going on. I'm totally gonna try. I just get wrapped up in plot is all. Please enjoy.

Tony sipped the cup of cheap coffee that Ida brought, along with doughnuts, in the back seat of the large black SUV. He sat besides Ida, Gertrude had called shot gun and Bucky drove. Tony had the unbearable urge to ask Bucky if they were there yet. He didn't know what the fuck The Safe was aside from being HYDRA's form of a prison. He tried to hold back a cringe. He had a bad feeling about this. He should be trying to escape and build a way back home. Because he's fucking Tony Stark, he could do anything he wanted.

At the same time...it'd be nice to have some allies. Ida gave him a sidelong glance as she looked up from the crochet in her lap. Bright teal, grey and browns are patched together in random ways but it's very obviously a pattern. Tony looks out the window on his side. The window is tinted enough that no one can see him. The HYDRA Agents are armed to the teeth and Bucky had even handed Tony a gun and an extra clip. He went through basic gun safety and Tony just nodded and did what Bucky told him. He knew how to use a gun, but he has to admit he's far more used to using the flight stabilizer's of the suite over a gun. Except for that one time with Killian. That motherfucker.

Tony frowned at his own thoughts. Even dead he hated that man.

"Tony, you okay?" Ida asked.

"Uuuuuh.....yeah. I'm fine." Tony replied. It was a lie. He wasn't fine. He wanted to bolt but that was a bad idea with three Agent's who knew how to kill a person fifteen ways with just a pencil. A sudden feeling of tiredness came over him and he started seeing double even as his vision blurred.

"Give me your cup before you spill it." Ida clucked her tongue and took the cup without preamble. Tony groaned.

"You fucking..." but he was out like a light before the rest of the sentence could be constructed for her. Ida smiled and dumped the cup into the trash can they had in the back seat. She found a blanket from the back and a pillow and tucked Tony in as if he were five years old.

"He's gonna be pissed when he wakes up." Gertrude muttered.

"Please, as if he didn't think we'd stop him. How long will that last?" Bucky asked.

"At least until we get to the air strip." Ida checked her watch. "And since our bus isn't here until tomorrow....he'll wake up around dinner time."

"And this is safe?" Gertrude asked. "What if the Avenger's find us before we can get picked up?"

"We didn't put anything into the system. As far as anyone is concerned the SUV got lost in transit during a transfer of assets." Ida replied. "I also have Ivan and Tanner on standby."

"Good." Bucky nodded. Now all they could do is hope that their mission goes smoothly.

"We're also laying down fake tracks for the Avenger's to Follow. To give us some time." Gertrude looked up from her phone. "We can't fail."

"No." Bucky glance at Tony, "We can't."

~*~

Steve cursed, HYDRA had taken off, destroyed anything and everything in the short time it took them to abandon the base in the Arctic Circle. Nothing. He couldn't find hide nor hair of Tony and any Agent they came across was dead from poisoning themselves. No one wanted to be taken alive by the Avenger's. Fear is a good way to rule, but not when one is looking for someone.

"So." Nat glared. She had tried to get Steve to stay in the State's but he refused to be left out of the search. "Either they are doing a good job of destroying their intel or Tony was never here."

"He was never here." Steve replied. "This was bad intel."

"They're covering their tracks." Nat muttered. She stepped over a dead body.

Steve nodded. "Get the other's we have to check the other bases."

~*~

Tony Stark relaxed on the couch in his Death Valley bunker. The HYDRA security footage played in real time as the Avenger's looked for his Alternate self. This was going to get confusing fast. Either way, Natasha and Steve are conversing. Steve looks so pissed. He'll not stop searching until he finds Tony. Which spells out bad news for him.

"Ally, do they have any way of thinking I'm here?" he asked the AI.

ASYLUM didn't reply right away. "I find no alert or search for Death Valley." she reported.

"Okay, keep track of where they are searching. Don't let them find you. JARVIS should be blind to your presence." Tony said.

"My Older Brother doesn't see my coding as a threat. The virus has really destroyed some of his own and I'm filling in those blank places." ASYLUM explained. Tony nodded. If only JARVIS hadn't gone all SKY NET on him. This would be easier.

It'd be easier if he could contact Pepper. She play's along well. She sold him being dead to the T. As did Rhodey. But Tony couldn't call them in fear that anything out of the ordinary would catch the eye of Steve. That man saw far more than anyone gave him credit for. It was annoying.

"Are you going to retrieve yourself?" ASYLUM asked.

"I don't know." Tony frowned. "Isn't there some rule about not meeting yourself?"

"That's just time travel." ASYLUM said.

"That's only in time travel fiction, I think the rules are different in Portal land." Tony sighed. "Get me some research, or something....I need to become an expert over night."

"On it." one screen started the internet search and the other's depicted Nat and Steve leaving the Arctic HYDRA base.

~*~

Tony comes awake too slowly for his liking. The smell of cotton and detergent is the first thing he's aware of besides the horrible headache pounding his brain into mush. If his brain juices leak all over the cotton, he won't take ownership of the mess.

"Hey." the whisper seems far too loud even though Tony knows better. There's a hand shaking his shoulder.

"G'way..." Tony mutters, waving whoever is bothering him off. He just wants to sink back into the darkness and be left alone.

"Just drink some water," the whisper is back. Tony pops an eye open. Bucky stands above him. Tony does as he's told because it's the swiftest way to be left alone. he swallows a pill Bucky gives him but only after Bucky swears on his mother's life that it's tylenol.

Then Tony turns his back on Bucky and slips off to sleep again. It's only now he realizes he's in bed. And he's been divested of his clothing and he is very glad he wasn't awake for that.

~*~

"Strucker cannot come within ten feet of Stark." Ida is telling Tanner and Ivan. They all sit in the kitchen with cups of coffee. They're going to take turns with the night shift. Bucky is cleaning his guns, and the rest of the Agent's have their's in levels of assembly and cleanliness.

"How is Stark?" Tanner asked. Bucky had returned several minutes before after getting their asset to drink some water.

"He's fine. Tired." Bucky replied.

"As long as he's breathing and not bleeding out." Ivan said, his Russian accent deep and lilting. Tanner nods. Both men are big, brawny, but Ivan is older than the other agents. His hair greying at the sides. He passes more for a Russian Mobster than anything else. He has Prison Tats to prove it too. Tanner is Irish. His accent coming out mostly when he's drunk off his ass. The one he uses on a day to day basis passes him off as a mid-western cowboy. He has the hat to sell it even more and he tends to chew on tooth picks at times.

"We'll take first night rotation." Tanner said. "You guys should eat and get to bed as soon as possible."

Bucky had his guns reassembled and Gertrude had just pulled their dinner from the oven. "What about Stark?"

"He'll find the fridge when he wakes up." Bucky said.

"We'll feed him, poor Kitten." Ivan joked.

Gertrude laughed. "Shit. He doesn't know Russian does he because that'll be fucking hilarious if he doesn't know what we're calling him."

"He'll probably think we're calling him something horrible." Ida agreed.

"So you two like him?" Tanner asked. Just curious. He didn't really care about his fellow Agent's sex lives.

"Yeah, but in a Little Brother sort of way." Gertrude replied. "Besides, Tony wants to fuck Bucky and...."  
  
"Gertrude!"

"Bucky!"

"Children." Ivan mock-growled.

Ida laughed. "Let's eat, I could use a shower and some sex myself." She gave a salacious look in Gertrude's direction. She grinned in return. Yes, that sounded like a plan.

The men simply groaned in unison.


	8. Re-captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Tony are re-captured. And it's not fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS- NON-CON BLOW JOBS, BONDAGE IN THIS CHAPTER. 
> 
> Okay. with that out of the way; I totally meant to update this last week before Christmas. But, I got busy with a new friend and well. It got away from me. I hope you like this.

Why is it that the most innocent of intentions usually gets a person in trouble? Tony wanted to know as the needle sank into his neck. He was held fast from behind, restraints had already been applied to his ankles and wrists. He hadn't even time to yell. A long penis gag had been shoved into his face and locked. Then...and only then....did Strucker come into view. He only had two men but that was enough to subdue Tony.

"Bring him." he turned and led the way to the gate at the other end of the yard. It's unbearably easy for one of the burly men to lift Tony off his feet and laid across shoulders before following Strucker away from the safe house.

Tony can't move, and his eyes can hardly stay open. "Go to sleep, we'll be home in a few hours." Tony heard, presumably, someone say to him. He didn't want to do it, but sleep took him into its embrace just seconds later.

~*~

THe alarms are blaring; "Warning: Breach in section 12. Warning: Breach in section 13..."

Tony launched up from his cot with every intention of getting out of there and setting the kill switch. The doors to his inner sanctum are opening and Steve is across the room in no time flat. Tony hasn't any time to do much but sit up. Then Steve is straddling him gets a hand around Tony's neck.

"Hello. I should have thought you'd faked it. I should have..." Steve looks to have been crying, but he smiles down at Tony. "I can't be mad at you."

"Mind getting off then?" Tony asks. The alarms suddenly turn off and the lights dim. ASYLUM has gone into survival mode. She'll erase everything so not a trace of her can be found. She'll retreat into the backdoor they have into JARVIS. Tony knows he'll be talking to her again.

"Death Valley, apt." Natasha said from the door, she and the other stepped through.

"Ah, Shield Brother!" Thor thundered. "I and the other's thought this was a HYDRA base."

"Well, it's not." Tony frowns up a Steve. His arms are pinned to his sides by the Captain's knees and muscular legs. It feels like there's a hundred pounds on his middle. Keeping him still on the cot. "Can you get off, now?"

"You're coming home with us." Steve said after a long moment of thought.

"I've set the charges." Nat said.

"We can go whenever." Clint agreed.

"I have my med bag back in the quin-jet." Bruce took his glasses off to clean them. They had all taken Tony's alleged death hard, but, Bruce had tried to keep everyone else together. It was a bit late when Steve realized that no one was keeping Bruce glued at the seams and had tried his best. But, in the end, finding out that Tony was alive was...well.

Tony gives a yell of surprise as Steve Hauls him from the bed. He hadn't realized that the man had even gotten off him. Tony is dragged away and through his little bunker to the back entrance. Why hadn't Ally been able to warn him when they landed. How come it took so long?

The quin-jet hosts a very small med bay. Steve strapped him to the bed there, Bruce is loading up a syringe and Tony has no words. Bruce smiled gently, he's a bit green around the gills though. "I missed you." is all he says before standing back and watching as Tony is taken down into sleep by the drug.

~*~

Bucky woke to someone cursing a blue streak and stumbling, banging footfalls on the stairs. Ivan burst into the room as Bucky clicked the hammer back on his gun. He's out of breath and looks as if Krampus is nipping his heels with a red hot poker.

"What's wrong?" Bucky demanded, or he'd really have to shoot the Agent.

"Strucker is what happened. Stark got passed us. He's gone."

Bucky refrained from shooting Ivan where the man stood.

"Get Octavian on the phone."

~*~

Tony woke to a soft bed and the smell of Steve. He heard the sound of running water. His shoulders felt stiff and he was laying on his side. His hands are strapped behind him and even his fingers are trapped. There's a ball gag in his mouth and his ankles are chained to the bed. He couldn't leave the bed even if he wanted too.

He groaned and opened his eyes. The tower. His room. It was the same as it had always been. The view of the New York skyline is as it should be. The clouds are white and puffy and he can see the Empire State Building quite clearly. His pent house is two floors above that building. Tony Stark never did anything in halves.

"Oh good. You're awake." Steve hummed. He walked around the bed because Tony's back was to the bathroom. He has a white towel hanging about his waist. He's toned and has a nice tan. Tony always did like the way Steve looked and how his body moved. He was sexy as hell. Except when he was being a giant dick.

"Glad to have you back." Steve says gently. Tony watched him closely. He isn't entirely certain he can trust anyone. Except ASYLUM and he isn't certain that JARVIS hasn't found that bit of trojan horse code and this can go balls deep in all the wrong ways if he doesn't play the game carefully.

He doesn't reply to Steve who goes about getting dressed. Track pants and a t-shirt and then he's there at Tony's side. "Are you stiff at all?" Steve asked.

Tony blinked for a mere second, decision made, he nods his head; willing to see where this will go. He can't fight Steve right away. It would do him better if he just played along as the willing captive.

"Here, let me help." Steve rolled Tony over onto his stomach. He undid the cuffs and massaged Tony's shoulders. Then he helped Tony roll onto his back. Tony found out that his hands are encased in gloves that look like something a boxer would wear but he can't hit anything with them and actually make a dent. The mitts are to keep him helpless.

"Better?" Steve asked as he re-cuffed Tony's wrists. Tony nodded. It did feel better.

"How about something to eat?"

~*~

"How about something to eat?" Strucker strode into the cell. Tony Stark is strapped to the wall with iron shackles that have been cemented into place in a spread eagle pattern; with his limbs stretched and half dressed Tony feels like a specimen pinned into a shadow box of some collector who shows it off to bored colleagues on the weekends. His mouth is stoppered up with a ring gag, and he's blindfolded. The cold air makes his nipples peak a bit and he shivers from the cold.

"Poor boy. Are you cold? You know what to do to get warm don't you?" Strucker couldn't help the smirk that crawled onto his face. Having Stark hanging in the iron bands, at his mercy is one image he knows he'll treasure for the rest of his life. He aim's to see Stark in as many of these positions as possible. It's really a good thing he had the secret holding cells built when HYDRA was starting this location. The Safe does exactly as it's defined in the library. When someone is put in, they're Safe from the outside world. None of HYDRA'S prisoner's have ever escaped from the known holding cells. And Stark is not going to escape from the Secret Holding Cells.

~*~

Octavian is decidedly not disapointed in his team; it could have happened to anyone. At least this way they knew where Tony is; why Strucker decided to take the Gneius is anyone's guess, and that's what really bugs him.

He sits in the living room of the safe house, thinking. Ivan, Tanner, Ida, Gurtrude and Bucky try to be busy. They hate waiting around. But, wait the shall. He isn't about to go into The Safe without a plan. No-sirree-bob. That'd be foolish, prideful and down right suicidal.

~*~

The ball gag is dislodged from his mouth; Steve offer's a water bottle and Tony drinks it until it's empty. He's no longer thirsty but he's tired and hungry. Being drugged like that always made him slightly lethargic. Steve kisses Tony neck, above the shirt collar. Then he takes a pair of sheers and cuts the fabric off. The lounge pants follow as does the undershirt and shorts. Naked, Tony feels as if he's being served up as a roast for the family Sunday dinner.

"Beautiful." Steve says. He replaces the gag. Tony tried to get away from it but it's shoved into his mouth. Then Steve is back kissing his neck. His hands trial all over Tony's chest and other naked parts. Steve grips Tony's uninterested cock, he pulls it a few times. Flapping it about, pulled on Tony's balls until Tony gives a shout of pain before instantly letting the balls free.

Tony gasps.

~*~

Tony gasps then cries out. The crop is coming down on the soft, insides of his things. Sometimes hitting his cock or balls. It hurts like a motherfucker. He jolts with each strike Strucker lays on him. The crop only moves to a new earea when the skin on his things are a bright red. The next target is his stomach and abbs. Strucker goes at these places until Tony is straining against his bonds, pulling forwards towards the crop. Only to get away, he isn't asking for more. Strucker likes to pretend otherwise.

"You want some more, boy?" he asks, amused when TOny shakes his head. Trying to hold tears back.

"Okay, you can have more." and the crops slowly stroked its way up to the nipples. leaving a trail of red in its wake. Tony yells when his nipples are abused. Each slap hurts but sends jolts of pleasure to his groin where his cock is slowly filling. That is. Until it's at full mast and pre-cum oozes from the tip.

"Very good." Strucker grinned as he put the crop down. "Now." he paces towards Tony. He unbuckled the ring gag. Tony groans and works the soreness from his jaw. "Beg me to fuck you."

Tony took a deep breath. "go FUCK yourself."

Strucker grinned.

~*~

"I had hoped you'd say that. Steve said; Tony licks his lips. Free of the gag but Steve is still in charge. He proves this by taking a different gag out of the toy box he has hidden on the floor. Tony can't see it until the last minute. But the spider gag is a dreadful gag. It keeps his mouth open and wide in an ugly way. And he drools uncontrollably. He shakes his head and goes to try and beg. But it's two late. A strong hand on his chin levers his mouth open and works the gag in. The leather straps buckled at the back of Tony's head.

"There. All better." Steve says, mockingly. Tony deadpanned up at him.

"Oh don't be like that. you like sucking my cock." Steve pats Tony on the cheek. He straddles the man and pulls his pants down just enough.

Tony can't help but remember when he agreed to activities such as these. He closed his eyes as the cock slowly enters his mouth. Pretending that this time is no different than all the other times when he and Steve loved each other; he can't face the truth.

~*~

Tony is on his knees. Strucker is balls deep within his mouth. Tony doesn't moves hi tongue. Just because Strucker is taking pleasure from his mouth doesn't mean that Tony has to help the man along. Though, when he gives a blow job, it is to die for and he puts that at the top of his skills list. The secret one no one knows he keeps.

The dick plunges into his mouth. Deeply. Tony tried to breath around it but his air supply is cut off. There's a hand in his hair, suddenly, yanking. Hard. He groanes and swallows convulsively.

~*~

Steve hadn't meant to come so soon. He sighs and pulls out. He leaves the gag in places as he strips and crawls into bed. He pulls the covers up to both of their chins and then wraps his arms around Tony. Cuddling the littler man into his bigger chest.

~*~

Strucker does his pants up. Stark is on his knees. Ankles and wrists done up in heavy metal cuffs. The knee cuffs are bolted to the floor and it must hurt. Strucker snaps his fingers and a few of his personal henchmen enter the room.

"Clean him up." Strucker said, then he leaves.

Tony is still hard but he's tried and he wills his erection way. The men undo all the cuffs. Then he's places back onto the wall. The ring gag holds his mouth open. If Strucker hadn't replaced it Tony would have castrated the man. Galdy, he'd add.

The lights are turned off and he sags in the binding. Though he wishes he could have hunkered down on the floor for the night.

 


	9. WEASEL PROTOCOL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Escapes, captures and rescues in abundance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is gonna be the last for this fic. It's been a ride. I can't say that I'm not happy to close this one. I want to thank everyone who's commented and helped me out with this fic. This one is for you. My friends. ;) Happy New Year.

Start.   
WEASEL.  
Protocol.

011100110111010001100001011100100111010000101110010101110100010101000001010100110100010101001100001011100101000001110010011011110111010001101111011000110110111101101100

~*~

ASYLUM worked her way through several codes. JARVIS hadn't noticed the little Trogan horse working it's ways around his systems, coding him into a box. A box stronger than that HYDRA had used before. This little Weasel is going to use JARVIS as a rabbit. Latch on to the neck and hold on until the AI is dead. Their Creator did not want this to happen. But, everything needs a fail safe.

~*~

"Boss..." the soft female tone brings Tony out of a dead sleep. He's in the bed pod in a white room. It was built for his alter and the Team figured it'd be the safest place since only an outside force could get in. Whatever HYDRA had used to take JARVIS down was defunct; except, if he had designed that virus....

"Ally?"

"Yes. I have taken over most of the Protocols." ASYLUM reported.

"What's JARVIS doing?"

"He thinks he is watching this room. I've boxed him into a loop. He won't know anything is going on unless I want him to know. Should I lock the AVENGERS down?" ASYLUM explained.

Tony nodded. "please do."

~*~

Clint woke to the lock down going on silently. He raced out of bed, falling over his feet and got to a window just in time for the metal shade to shut and lock. Only the code could get it undone. He said it several times, but nothing happened.

"JARVIS!?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Barton, but JARVIS is unable to come to your assistance." A female voice said, sounding all to pleased with herself.

"Who are you?"

"I am ASYLUM."

~*~

"ah." Tony sighed and stretched. "It's good to be back in my own workshop." he grinned. He'd stopped by his room to change. His clothing hung where they always had and so now he wears a loose black denim jean with an AC/DC t-shirt that's seen it's better days.

"Let's get things back to normal. Okay. Contact HYDRA. We need someone whos willing to go toe to toe with SHIELD."

~*~

Octavian looked far more put together for a man who was roused out of slumber by Tony's call than he had absolutely any right to be. Tony sat in his desk chair. His armor lit up behind him.

"So, you can fix the portal to send your double back?" Octavian asked after Tony had explained the situation.

"Why do you even have him in the first place?" Tony asked.

"We wanted to use you against the Avenger's, to make them give up their power." Octavian replied.

"Right now I'm fielding off SHIELD with previous recordings. But they'll catch on fast and storm the Tower. re you guys prepared to take SHIELD out?"

"We always are." Octavian replied.

"Good. Are we going to work together to take them down and restore Earth to it's former freedom?" Tony frowned.

"Yes." Octavian agreed. A bit too quickly for Tony's liking but he never did like any sort of Agency.

"Good." Tony nodded. Octavian cut the video chat then and the screen went to black.

"Sir, Thor is waiting to be admitted." ASYLUM said.

"Let him in." Tony grinned.

"AH, FRIEND TONY!" Thor is dressed for battle. Armor and all. The Hammer hangs from his belt and they embrace each other. "I was worried about you."

"I'm fine. Anyway, I'm sorry I put you into that position." Tony said. Meaning Thor's act with the team as Tony's spy.

"It was not hard, especially since everyone thinks that Asgard does not know anything about silent warfare." Thor replied. "I just hope my information was useful to you."

"It was. Now. If The Cap gets loose I can count on you to take him down, right?"

"of course." Thor nodded.

"Thank you."

"It is an honor." Thor replied.

~*~

Bucky slinks into the Safe in the dead of night. Unlike his counterpart, the Tony Stark held by Starker and his goons has had a harder time of escaping. That is, he hasn't gotten far at all and when Ida had hacked into the security system, he'd been shackled to the wall after being violated by Starker.

Ivan and Tanner hadn't let Bucky watch. Knowing that the Winter Soldier would go on a killing rampage. And that's the last thing they needed at the moment. Bucky only figured out what had happened due to the coded words Ida and Gertrude were using and how Tanner hissed through his teeth and cringed.

Only Ivan had the strength to wrestle Bucky down and tire him out until the end and Starker left Tony alone. Bucky then escaped to the privacy of his room. Where he took a shower and changed and tried not to go off and do anything stupid before they could contact Octavian and get his word on things.

They waited several hours, and then he called them up and gave them their orders. Invade, take no prisoner's and get Stark out. Something had gone down at the Tower and the man's double wanted to fix the portal while HYDRA took on SHIELD.

Finally. Things would be set to rights. But, Bucky knew this meant his growing feelings for Stark would have to be forgotten. He never got the gall up to kiss him or to tell him his feelings. And now, with the man going back to his own universe he won't be able to reveal those feelings now.

It's all for the good. Really. Bucky decided as he slipped inside. He knew what the feeling of loss is and he'd lived with it, he could live with it again. Not that he wanted to. But, he didn't really have a choice.

He snapped the neck of a guard facing away from him; the security system had been hijacked. He needn't worry about being caught by Starker. Another guard went down a third of the way down and the check points are empty as per the plan Ivan and Tanner put together before sending Bucky in to get Tony out.

Three check points later, Tony isn't in any of the cells and Bucky has just searched the last wing of the HYDRA prison.

"Guys, where is he?" Bucky said. The ear piece patched his words to Ida who tapped at the computer keys as fast as she could.

"Okay, secret cell block. It's not on any of the plans but I hacked into Strucker's stuff." a wall moved. A seam began where one never should have been and another hallway is revealed.

"Good." Bucky said and carefully entered. It's dark, the lighting almost none existence to not give itself away by more power being used than the builder's calculated a facility like this would take. It needed to run on as little power as possible to be so well hidden. Same with the heat and air condition. It's colder than the Arctic circle and Bucky has to get to Tony before the man gets frozen.

Unlike he or Steve; Tony will die from a deep freeze.

~*~

It's cold. So cold. So. very. cold. He can't feel his fingers anymore. He's shivering and there's nothing he can do. He's going to die in this place. Forgotten, away from his friends. In a different Universe all together.

He closes his eyes.

Sleep takes him and he can't help but embrace Death as close, personal, friend.

~*~

Octavian made no pleasure talk as he walked into The Safe. Strucker is looking as put together as usual but he can see that Strucker is sweating.

"What do you mean my team didn't make it here?" Octavian asked. The other HYDRA Agents looked stone faced at Strucker who was trying to talk fast. It wasn't working. Octavian snapped his fingers and two Agents from his side walked forwards and cuffed Strucker.

Then, his ear piece came alive.

"Found him, he's almost frozen." Bucky's voice said.

"Take him to the med bey." Octavian ordered.

~*~

When next he woke. Tony couldn't believe it. His room was dark, but he is warm and cushioned on a bed. His bonds are no where in sight and...

Yes.

"Bucky?"

The man woke at Tony's call. He left his chair to turn on the bedside lamp. He wasn't in the medical center, but a small, furnished room. "You're awake." Bucky said.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious. What's going on?" Tony asked.

"While you were slowly being froze to death. The other Stark captured the Avengers and HYDRA is putting a smack down on SHILED as we speak. And we're winning." Bucky explained.

"How come you're here and not out there?" Tony frowned.

"Without Steve, SHIELD has lost all it's gumption to fight. They're scrambling to contact him. They can't and HYDRA is going to take them down in another hour or so. It won't be much of a fight." Bucky shrugs. "They won't call me in unless they need me."

"Oh, so you get to stick with me?" Tony grinned.

"Yes. which is the better place," Bucky said.

"Good. But how'd you find me?"

"Strucker isn't as good as he thinks he is and Octavian has been looking for a reason to take him out."

"Ah."

"Anyway, go back to sleep." Bucky brought his chair closer. "It'll be a few days before you can go back home."

"Wait, isn't that gonna mess things up, me meeting me?"

"I think that's just time travel." Bucky hummed.

"True." Tony yawned, he honestly didn't think he'd go back to sleep. But soon enough, he fell into slumber. His hand twitched minutely when a metal hand gently laid itself over Tony's, warm, right, hand.


	10. Crazy Engineer with an AI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epiloge. It's time to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't leave it. I knew the ending wouldn't be very long. So here it is. The end. I wanted to get this one done before 2016 and I'm just in time. ;) Unless you live in a different time zone, than you are in the future and I suck. lol. Happy New Years. 
> 
> Also....I couldn't help but make a Doctor Who reference.

**Try to tell you baby, what you tryin' to do?**   
**Tryin' to love me baby, love some other man too.**   
**Bring it on home...**

Led Zepplin blasted through the work shop. The Portal has a soft, blue glow about it and Tony is double checking the calibrations. He had to get ASYLUM to help because JARVIS hadn't left all the calculations where Tony could find them easily but in the end they had fixed it and they had the original stats to send his other, far less cooler half, back home.

"Here it is." Bucky is saying from the doorway. He's escorting a man who looks exactly like Tony. It's odd seeing your double. Not even a clone. Someone who was presumably raised the same and went through the same events as him.

"Hi." the double gave a small wave. "I never did see what JARVIS used to bring me here." he grinned.

"Here it is, I'm almost proud, that is, except my AI went all HAL on us." Tony said.

"Ha, the first thing I'm doing is coding him so that won't happen when I get home." the double said. "Is there anything you need from me?"

"Nope. I got the original codes, so we can send you back where JARVIS got you." Tony replied.

"Well, if you're ready?"

"I am."

Tony turned the Portal on and the soft blue glow became darker and little bits of green and purple swirled within it's depths. "I'm not a crazy man with a blue box, but I am a genius engineer with an AI." Tony joked.

"I'll take the crazy-ass AI over a Blue Box any day. Time Travel is more trouble than it's worth." the Double said, as if he were talking from experience. He then turned to Bucky. Who'd stepped back to give them room.

"Sorry." the Double said. Then he laid one on Bucky. "But you can have the other one." he said when the short kiss was done. Then, before Bucky could say anything, he turned and jumped into the portal.

Tony left it on for a few moments. Until the progress bar said that the transfer was complete. He turned it off then looked puzzlingly at Bucky.

"What'd that mean?" he asked.

Bucky let his mouth flop about for a few seconds; "Uhhhh...you wanna go on a date?"

Tony cocked his head, thought about it for a second, then said; "Sure."

~*~

Tony is blasted through something that looks like space from a sci-fi tv show. Then he's landing hard. JARVIS is yelling his name. His whole Work Shop is on fire and the sprinkler system has just turned on. What feels like 2.4 million years to him has just been a minute back in his own universe.

Tony smiled.

"Home sweet home." and then he cleanly passed out.

~*~

"Wait," Bucky said from his half of the bed. "You were in another Universe?"

"Yeah. And no, it wasn't a dream. Thank you." Tony kissed his way up Bucky's chest until he got to lips. He kissed him deeply. When the kiss broke, Tony snuggled into the dark haired hunk below him.

"I also did a bit of match making. After all, we belong together no matter what Universe we live in."

Bucky snickered. Then he rolled Tony over and showed the man how much he loved and needed the other.


End file.
